This invention relates to a holder assembly for printed circuit boards such as those used in conjunction with tote boxes for automatic handling. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable circuit board holder assembly which is used as a divider in a tote box and can be infinitely adjusted to facilitate the robotic selection and handling of printed circuit boards.
Holding members for printed circuit boards in the form of clamping devices are known such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,058. Circuit board retainers are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,359 wherein compression screws are utilized in conjunction with springs for holding the circuit board. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,599 a storage device for holding a plurality of printed circuit boards between two movable type portions is provided. An adjustable circuit card retainer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,499 wherein a card retaining bracket is placed in slidable communication with a mounting bracket so that it is adjustable with respect to the card.
The positioning of printed circuit boards for robotic handling is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,222, which is commonly assigned. In this particular patent, an insert in the form of a frame is placed in the tote box so as to provide precise locating of the printed circuit boards in the frame holding device.
The prior art does not provide a circuit board holder which can effect incremental adjustment of a printed circuit board for robotic handling. In certain instances, the prior art is either concerned with devices for connecting or storing printed circuit boards in box-like containers. In the instance where an adjustable circuit board holding device is afforded for the robotic handling of the printed circuit boards, it does not provide for incremental adjustment of the printed circuit board.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a printed circuit board holding device which is incrementally adjustable for use in conjunction with robotic handling.
It is another advantage of this invention to provide an adjustable circuit board holder of the foregoing type which can be employed in conjunction with standard tote boxes.
It is yet another advantage of this invention to provide an adjustable circuit board holder of the foregoing type which allows for a simple and quick adjustment of divider devices to fit various size circuit boards in a snug manner.
It is still another advantage of this invention to provide an adjustable circuit board holder of the foregoing type wherein the holders are of a uniform dimension so that inventory costs are reduced and usage is simplified.
Other advantages of this invention are an adjustable circuit board holder of the foregoing type which can be manufactured at low cost from readily available materials and can be easily assembled.